A Small Break
by DominicGrimm
Summary: Modern AU. Rating could change to M. Hank Haddock, now known as Hiccup Haddock, son of President Stoick, wants to go to a new school as a different person, to know what it is like to be a normal person away from being a Youtuber. Further Summary within.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis takes pwace in dah modern times wid Hiccup being dah President Stoick's son, don't take meh misspellerings suriously, I just do dis fo funz. **

**Anyway, Modern Time Story, Hiccup is a famous youtuber who also happens to be the President of the United States son, he decides he wants to start a clean slate in school, without being the almighty god amongst his peers, so he goes to his new school with his "Hiccup" Mask,(how he looks during the first movie), instead of having his natural face, (how he looks during the second movie), because no one knows about his Hiccup face, until a certain someone catches his eye, well both his eyes, and doesn't really catch it because that is disgusting, but you know what I mean! BY THE WAY, VALKA IZ HERE, DIS IZ MURICA, SHE BE ALIBE.**

**Disclaimer: This amazing movie, I don't own it.**

"So you're sure It will be all right with you dad?" Hank, now known as Hiccup, asked his Dad, as he helped move boxes into the truck.

"It's what you think is best, Valka will take great care of you, I just know it, Gobber, not so much." Stoick laughed out. Gobber eyed the man, then laughed along with him. "Don't forget our talk, I'm not prepared for little "Hiccups" walking around." Hiccup became bright red.

"I am." Valka spoke up, with a wide grin on her face.

"Wha- Mo- Da- I'm not having this conversation anymore." Hiccup hugged his dad for the last time for a while.

Hiccup and Valka moved boxes into their new home, oh yeah, Gobber is there too. Hiccup looked around the house, taking it all in, so much for laying low, having the nicest house on the block, no the town, is sure to attract no attention at all. Of course, they had a plan of laying low. What would you expect from the President's son, who spent a lot of time creating inventions, going on youtube, and researching. He came prepared for this type of get away. In one box was a mask he created for himself, and a skin tight suit that is placed on your skin to hide your true body structure.

Hiccup decided to make his look less noticeable, that included looking skinny, and almost unattractive. The mask made him look entirely different than what he usually looks like, perfect for hiding. Once put on, it latches on and adjusts to the shape and size of the skull, it goes the same for the body suit that hides his six-pack. Valka does not really need it, even as the First Lady, some people do look like her, so she uses that to her advantage, Hiccup was not that lucky however, no known person looks like him. Gobber, eh whatever. **(Just so you know, I don't have a problem with Gobber.)**

"So, school starts in about a week, you have enough time to meet with some neighbors, talk, get to know them, don't you think?" Valka suggested.

"I can get to that later, just have to check something." Hiccup pulled a laptop out of one of the boxes, and logged unto his YouTube, checking the comments of the last video he posted, labeled "A Short Goodbye". Most comments said something along the lines of "WHYYYYYYY". But some comments, among his 47 million subscribers, said "Take as long of a break as you need, you deserve it." Hiccup smiled at that.

But as he continued down the list he found a comment that was different than the others, his favorite comment because of how genuine it looked. The comment said "Everyone deserves a break once in a while, you are far from "Everyone" however, we all adore you, some more than others, some less than others, my friends are addicted to you, me slightly less, ok fine, I worship you more than you worship Toothless in your videos, Have fun, XOXO" Hiccup clicked the reply button, and began writing…

**Astrid's Place, Still in 3****rd**** person.**

She sat at her computer, rewatching several videos by "TheHankBank", Hank's YouTube channel. She will never get used to his comedy, no one will. He seems to always know what to say, and Astrid knows him so well from the years of watching his videos, still hanging on to the fact of dating him. Yeah, slightly less addicted my ass. Astrid went onto a "Truth Or Dare" video that Hank did with some of his friends, one particular person Astrid did not like was one of Hank's friends. _Heather_. Astrid grumbled at her in the video, Hank and his friends were sat in a circle playing Truth Or Dare, and to Astrid, Heather was too close to Hank. She hated the comments on the videos with Heather in them, the ones that said "Oh is Heather dating Hank?" "Aw they're so sweet together.", it sickened her, since when did she become a jealous school girl. Before she could continue scrolling down the comments, she got a little notification in the corner of her YouTube screen, a reply from "TheHankBank"…

**WAZ IT GOOD, PWEEZE WEEVE A REVIEW, SEE YOU NEXT TIMEZ.**


	2. Neighbors

**All right, so here is how this will go, I will update this one day, and "A Small Break" another day. There may be alterations however, where it will, change into two updates of the same story in a row.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Still Astrid's Place, 3****rd**** person**

Astrid fell out of her chair, then got back in her chair and stared at the screen. She took a screenshot, and used her phone to take a few phot-, ok multiple photos of the reply. "I appreciate your decency and high regards for me, but I don't plan on taking a long break, especially from some amazing fans like you, it's nice to talk to someone who adores you, but isn't a total nuisance, not that I dislike fans who are like that, but I find it unnecessary for some peeps to worship someone in such a destructive or rude manner. You aren't like the others, you're different, and that's a good thing, maybe we can Skype together sometime, farewell."

Astrid repeatedly read it over and over, clicking on the name to make sure it was the real person. It is. She scrambled to think of a good reply for it, she came up with "OH MY GOD YOU REPLIED, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU…" she immediately erased all she put, and decided to write a more calm and composed reply. "Wow, I'm amazed that you took my comment into consideration, especially with all your fans, there must have been somebody who deserves your kindness and compassion more than me, and about your Skype offer, I would love to." She sent it, and not too soon after, she got another message, with his Skype name.

**Back To Hiccup/Hank (I'm mostly going to say Hiccup)**

_Hm, what a nice girl. _Hiccup thought. _I can Skype with her soon I guess. _Hiccup went to his room and waited for dinner, when they got there it was already 5:47 PM, and since Hiccup doesn't need to do any videos for a bit, he will just sleep early. After dinner, he went back to his room and went to sleep, waiting to meet his neighbors the next day.

He put on his mask and body suit, making him look small and scrawny, and went to the house on the left of his, that belonged to the Ingermans. He met Fred Ingerman, who is preferably called Fishlegs, for reasons unknown to Hiccup. He seemed okay to Hiccup, a bit chubby, and energetic when it comes to things he likes. He has a Hamster that he named Meatlug, interesting. Hiccup went to the next house that belonged to the Thorstons. Tim Thorston, the male twin, liked to be called Tuffnut, while Rose Thorston, liked to be called Ruffnut. _I guess I should expect EVERYONE to have a weird nickname._ Hiccup thought to himself. They had parrots, unlucky for Hiccup, they copied the twins, apparently the first things they had copied from the twins was Barfing and Belching, thus the name Barf and Belch.

What he hadn't expected was to find his adopted Cousin Shaun Jorgenson, now nicknamed Snotlout, in the next house. It was a good thing he wore his mask, any of those people he met would have tried to rip him apart, Shaun just liked to abuse the power of being related to a famous person, even slightly. Hiccup found out, that he acts the same to "Hiccup" as he does to "Hank". Weird. _Probably acts like that to everyone._

The next house had no cars in the driveway, but a light could be seen in one of the windows, Hiccup hesitantly walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard a groan come from inside, it seemed more like a growl to him though. The door was ripped open, a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes stood there, her evil glare and radiating hatred did nothing to Hiccup.

"What do you want?" She asked, it came out as more of a demand though.

"Eh." He just came out of his trance. "Oh, well I'm new around here and I just wanted introduce myself and say that I'm going to the local school, and I wanted to get to know some people." She continued to stare, hand gripping the door to shut it.

"Look I'm busy right now, MAYBE we can talk at school, no promises." As she moved to close the door, he stopped it with his hand. "How dare you."

"I just wanted to ask for your name, sorry." He took his hand from the crack in the door."

"My name is Astrid…" She ended

**Sorry the chapters are short, I just like getting my ideas out quickly and correctly, don't forget to review guys!**


	3. First Day of School

**I know I said before that I was going to post chapters like every day, but sometimes I won't be able to, sorry guys, but here we are yet again. Also, I'm taking some guesses on High school stuff like the classes and whatever. (Haven't gone to High school yet)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD.**

_Astrid huh, wonder what her problem was._ Hiccup thought as he walked back to his house. The days passed by quickly, Hiccup received no Skype calls from the girl he had met online. He assumed it was from embarrassment or being too shy, so he would just wait until she decided it to make the first call. The next day was the first day of school, Hiccup had his schedule and everything, in his first class was Fishlegs, it seemed reasonable enough because the class was filled with intelligent people.

Next class, chemistry, the twins were there, probably planning to blow something up using chemicals. Third class, history, Snotlout, by the looks of it, history was the most popular class, so that would explain why Snotlout would be there, to brag about being the slightest bit related to Hank. His last class before lunch was Gym class, probably the best class in his opinion. To his surprise, and joy, Astrid was there, now Hiccup was open to showing off his skills behind his small body. They decided just to play a team sport, Basketball, Astrid on the other team. Hiccup played several games of basketball on his YouTube channel, but has done many more that weren't recorded.

He got every single shot in, and all the shots he made, was all the points in his team. For added effect on Astrid, he did some of his signature moves during the game. After the game everyone just looked at him.

"So are we done? 'Cause I've got to go do something. Yeah." Hiccup said, and walked back into the locker room. He went to the bathroom before lunch, and when he got to the lunch room, he was greeted by Fishlegs, the twins, and surprisingly Astrid.

"Uh hey, I just want to apologize for what happened a week ago, it was rude, sorry." Astrid said.

"It's no problem really." Hiccup smiled. He held out his hand for Astrid to shake. "My name is Hiccup." She gladly shook his hand.

"No problem!" Ruffnut interrupted. "No one is rude to my boyfriend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Hiccup stated almost angrily. He thought he saw Astrid breathe a sigh of relief, but he wouldn't believe that.

"Okay guys let's just go to our table now, we can talk more there." Fishlegs interjected. Hiccup followed the rest to the table. All they talked about was Hank, which was actually quite acceptable, he is the talk of the century, even more so than his father. It was more of Astrid who talked though, then she brought up a very interesting topic.

"OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT!" Astrid shouted, stopping everything in the cafeteria, people began to stare at her, she didn't care. "How could I forget, oh my god I'm so stupid!" Hiccup looked at her questioningly. "I was offered to Skype with THEE Hank!" Before anyone could say anything, Snotlout walked over from his Jock group.

"Yeah right, my cousin wouldn't just give out his Skype to some random person, but if you date me I can actually give you it." Snotlout said.

"Shut up Snotface, I will never, ever, in my entire life, date you, EVER!" Astrid said. Her glare was similar to the one Hiccup saw days before, but somehow it was much more intense. Snotlout just pouted and sat next to Hiccup, the other side of Hiccup, because Astrid was on his left. Snotlout seemed to pick up on that once he saw.

"Why are you sitting so close to the new kid, Astrid?" He scoffed. Astrid blushed slightly, but it disappeared a second after. Before Astrid could do anything rash (something along the lines of MURDER), Hiccup stopped the both of them and spoke.

"Just stop you're ridiculous arguing, I can already tell from the tension that this has happened many times before, so I'm going to just say it now. Shut. The Fuck. Up. You two." Everyone at the table stared wide-eyed at Hiccup, including Snotlout and Astrid.

"S-sorry." Astrid stuttered. Hiccup heard Snotlout mumble a quiet "sorry" too. The bell rang after a moment of silence.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a class to get too." Hiccup smiled and left the table in awe. There was one thing that was weird to Fishlegs, why did she let Hiccup say that to her?

**Well what do you guys think? Why didn't she kick hiccup's ass? Some of you should know the answer I'm thinking of, but I won't tell you if you are correct.**


	4. She Knows (SORRY ABOUT SHORT CHAPTER)

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD**

**ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS**

**The end of the first week of School: Saturday**

**Hiccup's POV.**

I still sit at my computer waiting for the Skype call, but nothing has happened. She couldn't be that shy, right? According to her friends, all the Hoffersons are very straight forward, so I don't see why she is hesitant towards a simple Skype call. Could she be plotting something? Could she already know that "Hiccup" is "Hank", impossible, right? Could I stop asking myself questions? Probably not, right? Okay I'll stop now, right? Oh mother of god this isn't working. At least my mom and Gobber aren't here, I can take my frustration out in my gym. Might as well get an energy drink from the kitchen first. But before that there was a knock at the door, upon opening it, a pretty blonde greeted me.

"Uh hey Hiccup." Astrid said shyly. We haven't talked to each other since the little cafeteria incident three days ago.

"Hey Astrid, how did you know which house was mine?" I asked.

"I asked Fishlegs, can I come in please?" _It seems like her whole attitude has changed…_

"Sure, I'm kind of home alone though. Did you need something?"

**3****rd Person**** POV**

"I was just kind of lonely too, my parents went on some date tonight."

"Okay, want something to eat, or drink?" She just shook her head, and sat down on the couch in his living room. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, can we go to your room, I just want to rest on a bed for a bit." Astrid stuttered. Hiccup gave her a questionable look, but just led her to his room.

"You sure everything is ok?" He tried again. She simply nodded.

"On second thought, can you get me some water, I'll wait right here." He nodded and went down to the kitchen.

**Hiccup's POV**

_That was, weird. Oh great, water dispenser is empty._ _She would probably like cold water._ I went to refill the water, giving it a few minutes to register, it still wasn't cold enough. I checked the freezer but there was no ice. I was a bit slow in doing all this, she's probably been waiting for a few minutes. I checked the other refrigerator in the gym. _Good, ice. _After getting a cup of ice cold water, I went upstairs to check on Astrid.

"I knew it." She muttered as Hiccup entered the room. Then her face grew a big smile. "I KNEW IT! I know who you are!" She laughed.

**Sorry about the realllllyyyyyy short chapter, next chapter will be longer, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter Five

**MAKE SURE TO READ ENTIRE NOTE!**

**OMG IM BACK! Sorry guys for the long wait, but I'll be back for a while and I'll try to get out chapters whenever I can, granted that I am not busy, but I'll make sure to post whenever possible.**

**Now, let me begin by saying, the quality of my "How To Train Your Dragon" stories are probably going to be lowered a bit for a while. Let me say that, I haven't read or watched anything How To Train Your Dragon related for a while. I might mix up things or forget some stuff and for that, I apologize in advance.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank ALL of you guys that supported my story, I'm happy to hear that so many people actually enjoy it. I'm back and I will HOPEFULLY not take as big of a break as the last one.**

**Thirdly, I was planning to do more of "The New Path", but I received a lot of reviews from this particular one and will gladly switch my focus to this.**

**Lastly, sorry for some of the things in this chapter, it will probably be weird to see and might make some of you people hate me, I'm not sure. Without further to do, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I own nothing still, besides the story of course.**

**3rd POV Hiccup's Room **(2 minutes before Hiccup returned)

Astrid checked her phone, looking at the latest figurine contest by Hank. It was a kind of guessing contest. You had to rewatch some of his old videos and guess the name of the shadowy figurine. On his website, there was a blacked photo of the figurine, you had to submit your guess by, oh right about now. And guess who won? Astrid of course.

"I knew it." Astrid said slowly, trying to contain herself. She continued to look at her phone, which said "Congratulations" on it, not knowing that Hiccup came back in. She smiled, and her mouth had finally caught up to her brain. "I KNEW IT! I know who you are!" She threw her phone into the air that surprisingly landed safely on the bed and she rejoiced gleefully, hands flung into the air, and eyes closed in disbelief.

Hiccup visibly tensed. _Crap, okay, keep calm, maybe it's not what it seems._ He thought. He coughed to get her attention.

"Eh, what's going on?" He asked slowly. She stopped her cheering and looked at him in embarrassment.

"Wha? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She shouted.

"This is my room." He stated plainly. Astrid looked around, not really seeing the difference, it had the same amount of Hank decorations everywhere, but then saw a RWBY poster, with the four main girls on it. Despite liking everything Hank liked, she hadn't gotten to watching or taking an interest to it, mostly because she doesn't like the thought of Hiccup liking other girls. Fake or not.

"Oh, heheh, right." She said scratching the back of her head. Then she froze. "You… you didn't see what happened did you?"

"What. You mean the cheering; I was just about to ask about that actually." He replied casually.

"I-it was nothing, just got excited and started talking to myself again." She started poking her index fingers together, looking at the ground. But froze yet again. "Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT TELL THAT TO ANYONE!"

"Oh no worries, your incredibly weird and anti-social habit is safe with me." He smiled gingerly. Which led to him getting punched VERY roughly in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That, was for that day in lunch." She hesitated, then hugged him shortly. "And that, will be explained later." She picked her phone up from his bed and walked down the stairs out the house. Hiccup heard the door shut, but didn't really react. He shook his head quickly, and thought of a line from his favorite anime. _I love it when you're feisty._

**Yeah, that change in the story… See ya guys next time!**


	6. Chapter Six

**IMPORTANT NOTE **

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Oh Wow, I feel like a terrible person now. I'm so sorry to those who support me, that I haven't posted in a while, yet again. I can't be sorry enough, I know. But the least I can do is explain a little bit why.**

**I've been doing other writing pieces for School, I never forgot about this, I kept telling myself that I would continue today, but I just couldn't. **

**I don't plan on stopping, however, HTTYD doesn't have the same attraction to me that it used to. I no longer love it as much as I did, and I've taken up a whole new OTP that I am more focused on. This does not mean I'm going to stop writing this story, or any of my others, not for a long shot, but I am most likely going to post and create new Fan Fictions on the anime show RWBY, other than this. There is a high chance that I would choose it over my HTTYD, but I will try to get to all of them, and there is no certain schedule for any of my stories. **

**I thank all of you who have supported me with this story, and again I'm sorry. Now, have a short chapter while I get my bearings together.**

_Now that, that was a close one…_ Hiccup thought to himself as he sat on the foot of his bed. He got up and went to the front door, opening it to check if she was outside. Nothing. He locked the door with a sigh, and stepped up the stairs. Hiccup changed into his sleeping clothes, removing his fake mask and lanky body suit. As he was about to shut off his lights, a notification popped up on his computer screen.

_**You have received a message from xxAstrid_Haddockxx on Skype.**_

_That's, interesting? She was pretty quick actually. And by the looks of this message, she calmed down pretty quickly too._

"We haven't actually had a decent chat really, what do you say a little vid chat, it would help me confirm that you are actually Hank y'know."

_Hm, that's an attitude change alright. _He quickly typed down his response.

"Sorry, but It's late here where I am. I've probably already fallen asleep by the time you read this, but we can talk soon."

"Oh, right, but of course, you are somewhere nice relaxing. I accept your proposal, and we will talk soon."

_Oh she totally meant something else when she said proposal._

_I TOTALLY MEANT WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I SAID PROPOSAL!_ Astrid screamed to herself in her head, smiling and giggling like a mad man. _Okay, pull it together Astrid, you're doing good, just keep to the plan._

**Don't expect another chapter here for a while guys, and no flaming by the way please, I understand why you would, but please don't. See you amazing people next time, next chapter might be a note though, possibly.**


End file.
